


Je n'ai pas pleuré

by Willia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV, POV John Watson, Post-Reichenbach, Reichenbach Falls, Reichenbach Feels, Reichenbach-Related
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je suis allé à ton enterrement l'autre jour. Je n'ai pas pleuré. Je ne pouvais pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je n'ai pas pleuré

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I didn't cry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860980) by [Willia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia)



Je n'ai pas pleuré.

Je te le promets.

Tu me l'as demandé en songe, et je n'ai pas pleuré.

Comme d'habitude.

Je n'ai pas parlé.

Je suis arrivé, et je me suis fait discret.

Je n'ai pas pleuré.

Je les ai écoutés débiter leurs paroles creuses.

Ils ne te connaissent pas, tu sais.

Moi si. Et pourtant je n'ai pas pleuré.

J'ai regardé les feuilles qui s'envolaient, maussades.

J'ai senti le vent froid sur mes joues.

J'ai respiré l'air qui puait l'indifférence.

Le gout des larmes m'est venu en bouche.

Mais je n'ai pas pleuré.

Et je suis reparti, quand c'était fini.

Oui, c'est fini maintenant.

Mais je n'ai pas pleuré.

Je te le promets. Pas une larme.

Je suis rentré à Baker Street. Chez nous.

Te souviens-tu de tout ce qu'on a vécu, dans cet appartement ?

Moi je m'en suis souvenu. Toute la nuit.

Et seulement, j'ai pleuré.


End file.
